Amaimon's aventure
by Aeris309
Summary: Amaimon esta en problemas por no acatar las ordenes de su hermano Mephisto, utiliza un objeto fantástico para entretenerse pero no se espera que le cambiara la vida por completo.


Hola es el primer fanfic que publico, en esta historia mi personaje principal es Amaimon , quien se mete en problemas y surge una serie de aventuras en una época que no es la suya. Los personajes Amaimon y Mefistopheles pertenecen a su creadora **Kazue Kato** , la presente historia fue escrita solo para entretener y divertir.

El demonio aburrido.

Recostado en su diván el demonio de cabellos verdes jugueteaba con un hilito negro de su chaqueta. Dio un suspiro: Que aburrido estoy -dijo- esta tranquilidad me esta matando, y como no si después del desastre que había hecho fue merecedor de un "terrible" castigo (según él), todavía le resonaban las palabras de su hermano en su cabeza: "te quedas castigado durante 20 siglos, encerrado en tu palacio, deberías agradecerme por defenderte, si yo no hubiera dado el fallo, los demás en el tribunal demoníaco te hubieran condenado a muerte". Su hermano Mefisto dio la orden de desterrar a su hermano "el rey de la tierra" llamado así por los humanos que con miedo exclamaban cada vez que iba el demonio a la tierra a cometer alguna de sus fechorías, pero no, en esta ocasión se había pasado de la raya con esa última "proeza" (así la llamaba) que había realizado. El demonio seguía agujereando su chaqueta hasta que: ¡Ya se! -exclamó alegre levantándose de sopetón- se dirigio rapidamente a su cajón de la habitación, recordó que su tío el demonio de la putrefacción Astaroth le había obsequiado hace algunos años, en su cumpleaños 118, un portal del tiempo que, con el motivo de visitar muchachas ingenuas y espiarlas a la hora de la ducha (jajaja), lo podía transportar a cualquier lugar que él quisiera, "mi hermano es un tonto, como pudo descuidar este objeto, dejándolo en mi palacio" pensó sonriendo con malicia. Recordó que para poder activar el portal (el cual tenía forma de cáliz) tenía que pronunciar unas palabras, observo la copa que comenzó a brillar transportandolo a otra dimensión.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la tierra, en el palacio privado de Mefisto, llegó corriendo un soldado: Sr. Feles, su hermano acaba de desaparecer, ¡ya no está en el radar! dijo alarmado. Mientras Mefisto con toda calma y sosteniendo su taza de té de azares ( su favorito) decía: "no te preocupes, le he reservado una gran sorpresa a mi pequeño hermano, todavía le falta un siglo para poder competir contra mí." soltando una carcajada, su soldado le respondió: "pero el tribunal se pondrá furioso cuando se enteren que escapó", Mefisto aclarándose la garganta dijo: "él no ha escapado, seguramente piensa que su copa del espacio-tiempo la he olvidado, por todos los demonios, yo controlo esos dos fenómenos, a mi no puede engañarme, es más le he tendido una trampa y ha caído redondito (:3). Y verá lo que le espera" dicho esto esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa .

Amaimon se levantó del suelo después de que la copa brillara y aturdiera su vista, se sentía cansado y débil, miró a su alrededor - en donde diablos estoy - se preguntaba, se encontraba en una húmeda y oscura cueva - debería estar en mi palacio en Assiah -pensó, salió a echar un vistazo, estaba en medio de un bosque, siguió caminando por horas y no encontraba a nadie, se desespero - esto es obra del malvado de Mefisto, lo peor de todo es que extraño a mis amados y deliciosos dulces - exclamaba Amaimon con una mirada melancólica, hasta que se encontró con un pequeño ciervo que pastaba en los alrededores del bosque, al final se encontraba una gran pradera, por la posición del sol, supuso que era alrededor del mediodía pero lo que le sorprendió fue con encontrarse con un rebaño de cabras y unos perros corriendo por aquel valle, se recargo en una roca y escuchó la conversación de dos pastorcillos:

-Hermano, ¿terminaste de quemar el pellejo de la ternera?- le preguntaba el más alto de los dos, vestido con una túnica blanca y unas sandalias

-Si, el sacrificio a los dioses esta hecho, solo tenemos que esperar la bendición para las cosechas- Le contesto el menor que tenía su túnica manchada de lodo y caminaba descalzo.

Amaimon confundido por la conversación de los jóvenes pensó -"¿De qué hablan estos?, debo investigar", el demonio salió de su escondite y al verlo los pastorcillos se sorprendieron.

-¿Quien eres tu ? - Le pregunto el mayor

-Me llamo Amaimon y estoy perdido, ¿qué lugar es este?- Les preguntó directamente al grano.

-Se nota que es extranjero, viste de una forma muy rara- Le dijo el menor a su hermano.

-Me llamo Nicanor, este lugar es sagrado, son las praderas confinadas al cuidado del rebaño de mi abuelo- Le respondió

-¿Sagrado? ¿por qué? - Le dijo Amaimon frunciendo el ceño y mirando si su propia ropa tenía alguna mancha o algo sucio.

-¿No lo sabes?, es el rebaño consagrado a poseidón. Le dijo el pequeño pastor. Amaimon se detuvo de esculcar su ropa al escuchar sus palabras.

Nicanor se aclaró la garganta y dijo - él es mi hermano pequeño Cadmo, y nosotros siempre estamos aquí, ¿tu de donde eres?

-¿Poseidón?, están de broma ¿verdad?

Cadmo se escondio atras de su hermano y tiró de su túnica-Es muy raro, tengamos cuidado-

Nicanor soltó una carcajada -No seas llorón, es solo un tipo que está perdido- volteo a ver a Amaimon - eres extraño pero ¿por qué estás aquí?

-No lo se- Amaimon se recargo en la piedra, pensando en el cáliz, "Ese maldito de Mefisto lo sabía".

-Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte- Le dijo Nicanor que llamaba a los sabuesos que jugueteaban, levantó una capa y se la dio a Amaimon - Mejor cúbrete, porque a donde vamos todos te observaran - Amaimon dudo un momento pero aceptó la capa y se cubrió.

Se fueron por un sendero cruzando el bosque hasta que llegaron a una pequeña choza, una pequeña niña corrió a recibirlos pero el ver a Amaimon se detuvo.

-Ella es mi pequeña hermana Cassandra-Nicanor levantó la mano para acariciar la cabeza de la niña, una anciana salió de la choza.

-Qué bueno que estan de regreso, y traen a un invitado-

-Si abuela lo encontramos en las praderas, dice que está perdido, ¿puedes ayudarlo?

La anciana tranquilamente se sentó en el tronco que estaba en la entrada de la choza, Amaimon por el contrario se encontraba desesperado por lo que pudiera escuchar, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, tenía un difícil camino que recorrer.

-Es cierto, viene de muy lejos, tiene la posibilidad de regresar a su hogar pero será difícil-La anciana se recargo en la pared, distraído por sus preocupaciones Amaimon no se percató de un detalle, Cadmo se sentó a un lado de su abuela y le preguntó -¿Qué es lo que sabes?, se cumplio lo que dijiste pero… - el niño miró a Amaimon un poco asustado.

La anciana se rió pero se dirigió a Amaimon - Si quieres saber como regresar tienes que decirme de donde vienes-

Amaimon miró a la anciana y se sorprendió por su ceguera - Vengo de un lugar lejano, no solo físico sino también temporal, al parecer estoy en una época antigua-

-¿época antigua? ¿qué es eso? - preguntó la pequeña.

-Hace mucho tiempo conocí a un hombre que me dijo muchas cosas que en su momento no entendí, me habló de objetos extraordinarios que hacían que los seres humanos cambiaran su condición y forma, inclusive el lugar en donde se encuentran, hace poco perdí la vista pero sigo viendo en mis sueños lo que va a suceder- Le dijo la anciana seriamente.

-Sabía que iba a llegar aquí?- Le pregunto Amaimon confundido.

-Si, nada de lo que pasa es una coincidencia, muchacho-

Continuará ...


End file.
